Passions!
by Addison Beckett
Summary: This story will be partly BrookeLucas and partly KeithKarenDan. What happens when Keith comes back? Will he and Karen finally get together? What happens with Brooke and Lucas? Can they trust each other? Please read and review Part 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Well what can I say? I´m obsessed with OTH. OTH is my addiction along with Gilmore Girls. I never wrote an OTH Fanfiction before but I try my best. This Fanfiction will mostly be about Brooke/Lucas and Karen/Keith/Dan. The others will maybe appear... but we'll see.

Oh right… English is not my native language so please bear with me.

Thanks to Giovanna for beta reading, you're a doll

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them

Oh I almost forgot... this story takes place after 3.10. I wrote it before I saw 3.11

**Passions**

I looked around the room. It was dark, too dark to see anything. I turned my head so I could look at the watch on my nightstand. It showed 4:30 pm. Sleeping wasn't an option. I haven't slept in ages. Since Dan won the election. I still couldn't believe that this … jerk, was now mayor of Tree Hill. Of all people on the planet… the town voted the worst one to be their mayor. I shook my head trying not to think of him anymore. He made me sick… just looking at him made me wanna puke my guts out.

But the worst thing was … that I really loved him. Yes, that was a long time ago but I always thought that I would spend the rest of my life with him. I clenched my eyes shot and felt this sudden urge to puke rising in my stomach. He changed so much over the last decade… I was so grateful that Lucas showed no intentions to turn out like his father did.

I took another look at the clock, 4:35 am. I sighed and stood up. To hell with beauty sleep.. It's not as if it was doing any good for me.

I grabbed my bathrobe and made my way down the stairs. Lucas was staying with Brooke tonight so at least I didn't have to try being quiet. I walked up to the kitchen and set up a fresh pot of coffee.

10 Minutes later the coffee was done and I sat at the kitchen table drinking the hot liquid when suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I almost spilled all my coffee over the table and burned my tongue. I checked my watch, not even 5 am. Who on earth could that be? Slowly I got up grabbing a empty milk bottle and made my way to the door

"Who is this?" I asked loudly, my voice almost breaking

"Karen, it's me." A male voice answered

I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the door

"Keith!" I stated in a whisper as a small smile formed on my lips

"Hey" He said smiling also

"What on earth are you doing here.. it's 5 am in the morning."

"It's good to see you too.. and .. please put down the milk bottle" he laughed

"Sorry Keith ..so.. you're back?"

"Yes I am… I wasn't planning on dropping by in the middle of the night.. I just got here earlier then I thought it would be and I had no place to go ...so I figured... I could come here."

"Well you can.. now come inside or we both will get sick"

I closed the door and followed Keith into the living room.

"Want a coffee? I just made a fresh pot."

"Uhm, sure… but its 5 in the morning…"

"Couldn't sleep." I finished his thoughts as I filled up a cup of coffee

"something happened?"

"Other than that you crazy little ass of a suit brother is now mayor of Three Hill?... No."

"So he really won the election.. unbelievable" He shook his head

"I know.. I wonder how long it will take till he tries to take over the whole town"

"I'm sorry Karen… I really crossed my fingers for you.. I know we already talked about this on the phone… I was so hoping they would vote for you."

"Well.. thanks… but it didn't work out the way we wanted to."

"I guess.."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I looked at Keith

"About the other thing we talked on the phone…"

"I told you I didn't try to kill Dan." He answered hesitantly

"I know .. just .. do you maybe have a clue who it was?"

Keith cleared his throat breaking eye contact

"I .. I might have an idea … but I'm not sure about it"

"Want to share your idea with me?"

"I don't know .. I don't want to .. accuse someone, maybe its not even true."

"Please Keith .. you know you can trust me and I won't tell anyone."

He sighed. "It might be Deb" He coaxed out

I laughed but stopped when I noticed that he was serious

"Deb? You're kidding me, right?"

"No… but like I said .. it **might** have been her. I'm not even sure."

"But why Deb.. I mean ..sure she had a reason.. but .. well lots of people hate Dan... so why Deb?"

"I don't know .. all I know is that she wanted out of this marriage.. she wanted Nathan and her to be safe… I talked to her a few hours before the fire... and she seemed weird… but like I said ... its only speculation... nothings confirmed."

I shrugged my shoulders taking a deep breath and thinking about Keith's words. Sure Deb maybe hated Dan the most.. but.. I knew Deb. She couldn't do something like this ..could she?

"Where's Lucas?" Keith asked trying to change the topic

"Oh… he's staying with Brooke"

"Brooke?"

"Yeah... they got back together."

"Wow.. since when?"

"Oh... uhm.. a few days ago.. it was about time" I smiled, glad for the change of subject.

"He really loves that girl, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does… aww love.. can be such a wonderful thing." I smiled

"Yeah it does"

I heard Keith sighing

"Sorry Keith … did you.. you know … hear anything from Jules uhm.. Emily?"

"No.. and trust me.. its better this way.. I don't think I can ever forgive her. I mean come on… She got paid for making me believe that she was in love with me."

"I know .. I'm sorry.. I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you about it as soon as I found out."

"It's ok Karen. .we already talked about this … "

"Still… I am really sorry" I lightly touched his arm smiling up at him. He smiled back and I felt a warm feeling in my body

"So… how is Andy?"

As I heard his name I started to flinch

"I'm .. not sure" I said almost inaudible

"Karen? What's up?" He was worried now

"Well.. Andy wanted to have kids .. and .. I told him that I wasn't so sure about that.. and … I didn't want to move.. leaving everything behind.. He wasn't sure if he could ever come back to tree hill.. and .. there was someone else." I said before realizing what I said

"Someone else?" He repeated coking his eyebrows

"I.. no.. well yes .. I mean .. there was someone else I thought about … I…uhm .. Its late.. I bet you are pretty tired… You can stay in Lucas room tonight." I stood up taking Keith's empty cup and headed to the kitchen.

As I returned Keith was already up and looking at me

"You know you are gonna tell me." He looked at me like he always did when he wanted to get me to tell him something

"You should sleep... like I said its late and I could use some sleep as well"

I hugged him

"Welcome back" I whispered smiling up at him as he smiled back

"Thanks.. see you .. later" He hugged me one more time before he disappeared in Lucas's room.

My head was still beating as fast as it could. I tried to calm down and made my way towards my bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

He could smell the scent of her shampoo. He inhaled it and couldn't get enough of it. Slowly he caressed her cheeks smiling as she moved.

"I love you pretty girl" He whispered into her ear

"Mmhhmm" she murmured still sleeping

He laughed a little. She was so cute. Lucas still couldn't believe that they actually made it. He wasn't sure if they would ever get back together.. after what happened with Chris…. He shook his head trying not to think of this idiot.

As he turned around he noticed the flashing lights of the clock on the nightstand. 9 am. School started later today but nevertheless they should get up.

"Hey." He nudged her shoulder

"Hmmm.. 5 more minutes."

He smirked but nudged her again

"hmmm.. please…" she said grumpy

"Brooke.. you need to get up... school starts it about 1 hour."

"Don't want to go to school" She replied her eyes still closed

"Well we have to.. now c'mon" He started to tickle her

"Not fair" she said laughing but finally she awoke

"Well, good morning to you too"

"Good morning.. boyfriend." She kissed him lightly on the lips

"Oh I will never get tired of hearing this."

"And I will never get tired of saying this."

"Hopefully.. and now get up and take a shower." he grinned

"Join me?" she asked hopefully

"My pleasure"

They both got up and headed for the bathroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

30 minutes later they joined Haley in the living room

"Morning" both said in unison

"Oh. The happy couple… its so good to see you" Haley said happy for them but still with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Brooke shot her a look

"Anything for breakfast?"

"Yeah.. just open the refrigerator and make you something."

"Geez… thanks Haley."

"No problem Brooke"

Lucas rolled his eyes..

"Girls… I will never understand them."

It wasn't long until they finished their breakfast

"Wanna come with us Hales?" Luke asked his best friend

"Sure" she smiled

and soon the three of them were on their way to school.

**TBC**

So... did you like it? Please leave a review if you did:) reviews make me update faster


	2. Fighting with emotions

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate this :)

**klutzy-kay** – I know you wait for Dan ;) and he's in this chapter .. and don't worry .. He will show up a lot more in the next chapters

**CrazyAznChik** – I´m really glad you like it. Yeah I thought that ff-net could use some more adult Fanfiction and since I´m totally obsessed with KK I decided to write one.. of course I had to add a bit B/L into this since I love them too. And yes I loved the last episode.. well not the ending tho

**Oxbeatofmyheart** and **elin2002** – glad you liked it, her is the update, hope you like this chappy as well.

**Christine** – Thanks for the review girl. I hope you like this chapter as well.. don't worry ist more KK interaction than B/L

**Patty** – Jap ich mag die Show sehr gerne. ist meine Lieblingsserie zurzeit. Danke für die review. Hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kapitel ebenfalls

**Jewel2502** – Hey Jule, hehe glad you liked it.. maybe you will get used to it some more when you read the new part :)

**Michele** – glad you liked it, It was great to write it. Gooo ravens lol

**Val** – thanks so much for everything. Glad you like the story :)

Thanks to Val for beta reading it so fast, you're the best

Disclaimer: I don't own them. All I own is a car, a television, a dvd player and thank god a computer.

**Part 2**

I stayed in my bed longer than I usually did. I just wasn't ready to see Keith. He was back… so suddenly… before I could figure out my feelings towards him. Just one thing was for sure, Andy wasn't the one for me. I travelled all the way to New Zealand just to find that out. I guess what I was looking for was here all along, I just can't get my heart to open up I guess… God, I'm so messed up.

I closed my eyes, turning around in my bed. I didn't sleep much after I went back to my room. The whole night was just confusing. It's been a long time since I actually felt that warm fuzzy feeling running through my body… I had it with Andy… but it vanished… and with Keith… it was just like some kind of electricity running through my veins.

Suddenly there was a light knock on my door. My heart jumped. It must be him. My hands started to get sweaty and I felt myself becoming nervous.

"Hey Karen… can I come in?" Keith shouted from the other side.

"Yeah sure… come in." I said, lifting myself up, straightening my hair. My heart started to beat faster again… God what the hell was wrong with me?

"So… you're awake." He stated, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"I guess… how did you sleep?" I asked, starting to nervously play with my fingers.

"Good, thanks… you?"

"Didn't sleep much." I shrugged it off.

"Want some breakfast… I could make us some and you could take a shower in the meantime."

"Do I smell?" I laughed looking up at him.

"Like hell." He joined my laughter and it felt like he never left. Still there was this feeling in my stomach that I couldn't really point out.

"Ok, I'm off to take a shower… and you better get your ass to the kitchen." I smirked.

"Yes Madam." He stood up, grinning back at me before he left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

About 20 minutes later I walked into the kitchen, inhaling the scent of fresh coffee and eggs with bacon.

"Hmmm, smells good." I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Glad to hear that." He handed me two plates and joined me.

"So… what are you gonna do today?"

"Hmm, I think I'll visit Danny."

"Are you insane? He still thinks you tried to kill him." I was shocked.

"Well… I didn't, and I´m gonna tell him that."

"You think he will believe you? He has a video tape of you buying that bottle of whiskey and he thinks that that is some kind of evidence."

"I was thirsty… I had a couple of drinks that night, that's all."

"So it _was_ you I saw on the street that day, wasn't it?"

Keith nodded.

"Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to see you."

"But… you _didn't_ come to see me… why?"

"I heard that you were leaving town to be with Andy… and I thought maybe it's for the best." He turned his eyes away from me.

"I wish you would have come by," I touched his arm "I missed you… I felt like I lost the best part of me."

I felt Keith's hand moving over mine… touching it… caressing the back of my hand with his thumb. I smiled, with a warm feeling running through my body.

"I still think you shouldn't go to see Dan." I said after awhile.

"I have to Karen… trust me on this."

"Fine… I'll pray for you."

He laughed, but I knew that this was dead serious.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

After we finished breakfast he stood up, clearing the table.

"You don't have to do that." I said as I started to clean the table myself.

"Please… Karen… I always do this when I eat here."

"Oh shut up." I playfully hit his chest but then suddenly felt his arms around my body tickling me. I tried to get out of his grip but somehow I failed and I had to admit… being this close to Keith felt good… really good.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he started to tickle me some more.

"Stop… please… I'll do anything… stoooooop!"

"Anything?" He asked between laughter.

"I swear… just let me go." I couldn't breathe anymore.

He let go of me, eyeing me as I stood there.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He said, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I said, not sure if I had heard him right, my hands began to shake.

"Have dinner with me… please?" Keith repeated, looking me in the eyes.

"Umm… sure… I can cook something if you want." I started playing with my hair.

"No… I mean a real dinner… like going out, to a fancy restaurant… and before you ask the café isn't an option."

"You mean… like a…"

"Date." He finished my sentence. "Yes… that's exactly what I had in mind."

I tried to play it cool.

"Umm, sure… if you are still alive when you've returned from Dan's… I'll go out with you." My voice was almost breaking but somehow I managed to agree without breaking down.

"Good." He whispered, somehow satisfied with himself. "I'll see you later… I will visit Dan now and then I have to try to find a place to stay."

"Keith… you know you can stay here…"

"I don't want to intrude."

"BS… you stay here. Period."

"Bossy today, huh?" he laughed.

"Well, you deserved it." I felt our eyes fixed as I smiled up at him.

"Ok then…" He cleared his throat "I—I have to go now."

"Good luck… you'll need it."

"Thanks Karen." And with those words he left the house.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Gosh, I hate school!" Brooke screamed throughout the hallway as she tried to open her locker.

"Something happened?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just a stupid meeting with the cheerleaders… did I mentioned that I hate Rachel?"

"Few times… yes."

"She thinks that she's the best cheerleader ever… and she tried to steal my squad." She whined.

"I'm sure she's not." Luke tried to calm her down.

"Why are you always defending her? You want something from that… stupid… crazy little…"

"No… I don't…" He cut her off. "I just don't like seeing you like this… she always tries to get to you… you just have to ignore her."

"I know… I know… but it's pretty hard to ignore this …. girl" She said through gritted teeth.

"Just try… think of me whenever she tries to provoke you." He smiled.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Sure, I know."

Brooke smacked his chest and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Love you, Lucas Scott"

"Love you too, Brooke Davis."

"Ok… now just let's get to class. I don't want to be late… again."

"As if that was my fault…" Brooke shot him a look.

"It wasn't my fault either."

"Oh shut up… sure it was your fault… I'm never late."

Lucas started to laugh and soon earned a head slap from Brooke.

"Ok, ok… I won't say anything anymore, just hurry."

"I'm coming…"

Their hands joined as they made their way to class.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Dan was just about to sign some papers when he heard someone walk into his office. He looked up and was met with the eyes of his brother. His face showed no emotions.

"You've got a hell of a nerve to show up here." Dan said coldly.

"Well… someone told me you think I tried to kill you."

"I don't think you tried to kill me… I know you did."

"Trust me, Danny… if I'd have tried to kill you, you would be dead by now." Keith smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself; I have a tape of you buying that liquor, Keith. Now, that's some kind of proof, don't ya think?"

"What? I bought a bottle of whiskey and that makes me a murderer? Nice try little brother… but that definitely won't work."

"I don't know about that… as you can see, I'm the new mayor of Tree Hill… and I'm sure I have a lot of influence on some things now." Dan was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Whatever you think, Danny boy." Keith said with sarcasm in his voice.

"I know the truth and that's all I need." Keith shrugged.

"Truth?" Dan asked raising his voice. "What do you know about truth? Nothing."

"Calm down, Dan… you don't want to risk another heart attack, do you?"

"Out of my office or I will break your neck… I swear." Dan threatened.

Keith raised his hands in surrender.

"I´m just worried about you, Dan… nothing more, nothing less." Keith grinned, making Dan even angrier.

"I said out. Now!"

"Ok, ok… I'll go… I have more important things to do anyway."

"Well, as long as you don't try chasing after my leftovers again." Dan replied with a hint of disgust.

Keith stopped in his tracks and was about to turn around but a little voice in his head told him he should let it go, and so he did.

"Screw you." He mumbled before finally leaving the office.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Did I mention that I hate school?" Brooke said for at least the tenth time that day.

"Just a few times… but don't worry."

"Well, it's true... I can't wait to finally leave school and do my own thing."

"What about college? Don't you wanna go?" Luke asked out of curiosity.

"I have to admit that I haven't thought of college yet… I mean… maybe I will just do my clothes... they are good, I´m sure I could make a lot of money with it."

"I know that the clothes are good… but what if it doesn't work out… don't you want to have the possibility of doing something else?"

"Like studying?"

"Yeah, something like that." Luke nodded.

"I don't know… like I said I haven't really thought about it yet… but I will… I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"See you tonight, boyfriend?"

"You bet." He looked up at her giving her another quick peck on the lips before leaving. He left the school in the opposite direction of Brooke.

xoxoxoxox xoxoxo

"Look, who's there!" I said, when I saw my son coming in the front door of the café.

"Missed me?"

"Yeah, that's it… want something to eat?"

"Sure." Luke sat down at the counter while I prepared him lunch.

"There's some news I have to tell you." I started as I set the plate down in front of him.

Lucas looked up, he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Keith is back."

From Lucas' shocked expression I could tell that he was as surprised about his return as I was, the night before.

"He's back? Since when?"

"He crashed at my door last night, he stayed in your room… and he's gonna stay with us until he finds a new apartment or something like that."

"Wow." Lucas was left speechless.

"That's what I thought."

"So… umm… how is he?"

"He's good… but you can ask him yourself when he comes back."

"Where is he?"

"You don't wanna know." Karen turned around and started to go around refilling the coffee cups.

"I do." Lucas yelled after her.

"No, you don't. End of discussion."

"Don't tell me he went to see Dan."

Karen stopped in her tracks… Lucas was a smart kid.

"I can't believe it." Lucas shook his head. "Is he crazy?"

"That's what I asked him… but he wanted to clear things with Dan, tell him that he wasn't the one who tried to kill him."

Lucas became lost in his thoughts. He was the only one so far who knew for certain who tried to kill Dan.

"You're so quiet over there." Karen noticed after awhile.

"What? Oh, I'm just worried about Keith… that's all. What if Dan is going to beat him up… or… report him to the police?"

"I don't know Lucas… I'm worried about that too…" I looked at the ground. "I just hope everything is going to be all right… I'm sure he's coming back soon and then we can ask him what Dan said." She smiled, although in her heart she was even more worried than she had ever been in her entire life.

"I can't wait to see him." Lucas said. "I missed him."

"So did I." And her smile grew wider.

"I can tell."

"So… what are you gonna do tonight?"

"Well… since Keith is back… I think I´m gonna stay home… catching up on old times… we can watch a movie together, the three of us, what do you think?"

"Well… what about Brooke? Don't you tow have plans?"

"Well I planned going there after dinner… but I'll cancel… she'll understand that."

"I'm sure she would love to see you… and we can watch a movie tomorrow, you two already made plans, it wouldn't be polite to cancel on her."

"Mom… what's up?" Luke said, knowing that his mother was hiding something.

"Nothing." She walked up behind the counter.

"Tell me…"

"Keith asked me to have dinner with him." Karen whispered almost inaudible.

"What?" Lucas wasn't sure if he'd heard her correctly.

"Keith asked me out… on a date."

"Wow." Was all that he could say.

"I know."

"And you agreed?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I played it cool… I was joking around… but I said yes."

"Well it was about time."

"Oh shut up."

Lucas grinned as his mom turned around. He's wanted his mom and Keith to hook up since forever. Keith was like a dad to him and he has been in love with his Karen for as long as Lucas could remember. He just wished his mother would open up to him… well, maybe she would.

"Well, if you're going out… I'll go see Brooke… and I can also sleep there, in case your date goes well." He smirked.

"Lucas!" I yelled, shocked.

"Just kidding, mom… I'm gonna head home to do some homework… see you later…"

"Yeah, yeah… see you later."

I watched after him as he left the café, I knew that Lucas wanted me and Keith to be a couple. He's wanted this for a long time and for the first time I felt like I could really bring my heart to open up to him. Although I was more than nervous about this. Keith was my best friend… I was afraid to lose that, if a relationship didn't work out. But I couldn't deny the feelings for him anymore. I just couldn't. I was thinking about him the whole day, and whenever I thought of him my heart jumped with joy… that should mean something, right?

Before I could think about this any further, Keith entered the café.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"So, you're still alive." I stated.

"Pretty much, yeah…"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing to worry about" Keith shrugged it off.

"Keith… please tell me." I touched his arm.

"He still thinks I tried to kill him… and he showed me the tape on which I was buying the whiskey… he threatened to go to the police."

"That ass!" I replied.

"Yeah…" Keith was lost in his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Keith… It's just a tape… it's not proof that you tried to kill him."

"I know that… and you know that… but Dan is the mayor and he will find a way."

I couldn't say a word. I knew that Dan was a complete asshat and if he wanted to see Keith in jail, he would find a way.

"Want something to eat?" I tried to change the topic.

"No thanks…"

"Okay..."

"So, what about dinner tonight... you're still up for it?"

I thought about it. One the one side, I already told him yes and I really wanted to go. On the other side, my head was spinning and before I knew what I was doing my mouth opened.

"I—I don't know if this is such a good idea, Keith… I mean… a date… that's a big step."

I noticed that Keith closed the space between us.

"I know." He took my hand. "Karen, I thought about you every day while I was gone, I tried… hard, I might add, to work it out with Jules… but… she just wasn't you. And it took me long enough to realize it… but even if I tried… there is no other woman… it's always been you."

"Keith…"

I closed my eyes turning away from him. My heart screamed that I should just go out with him, try it out… let my heart win the race but my head couldn't really decide.

He looked at the ground and let go of my hand and took one step back.

"I guess that's a 'no.' Sorry I bothered you with that. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Don't worry… I won't try again."

He turned around and was about to go when my heart finally won over my head.

"Keith, wait!" I yelled after him and ran towards him.

He stopped and turned around.

I stood right before him, my heart beating faster and faster.

"I have something to say..."

He stood there, not saying a word, so I continued.

"We have known each other for so long… you were there for me when I needed you most... you like a father for Lucas. And whenever we got close… I was scared that a relationship wouldn't work out… so I ran away… I turned down your proposal… and I have been with other guys. I let a lot of things come between us… and I can't let that happen again. When you were gone that was the worst time of my life. I felt lost and even more scared… so here I am… fighting with my heart and my head and I´m gonna let my heart win this time."

I took a deep breath and waited a few seconds for his reaction. When there was none I closed the rest of space between us taking his face into my heads. I moved forward. Our lips were only a couple of inches apart. I could feel his hot breath giving me chills. Our lips collided and it that moment… nothing in the world mattered except the two of us.

**TBC**

Don't worry its not over now… we all want to see Keith's reaction, don't we? ;) I hope you liked this part. I had a really good time writing it. So if you liked it, please leave a review. Thanks.

- Suz


End file.
